Conventional technologies for presenting advertisements to potential customers provide a variety of mediums in which to present those advertisements. For example, advertisements can be displayed in television shows where the advertisements are rendered in between segments of the television show. Television networks often provide (previously aired) episodes of network shows on television network web sites. Users may go to the television networks web sites, and download videos of episodes to view. Once downloaded, users may render the videos in a video rendering application. The video rendering application typically provides a graphical user interface in which the user may start, stop, pause, resume, rewind, and fast forward through the video. Many users frequently take advantage of the fast forward option to fast forward through advertisements inserted into the downloaded videos.